vackerfandomcom-20200215-history
Della Vacker
Della Vacker Della is by far the most beautiful Vacker, other than Biana. She is a member of the Black Swan, and is a key character in the series. Her age is unknown, though she is a hundred years younger than Alden. In Neverseen, she sneaks along with only her daughter Biana knowing her whereabouts to join the Black Swan. Appearance Della has cobalt blue eyes, unlike her offspring, and heart-shaped lips. She also has long, chocolate brown hair.--Information found on the Lost Cities Keeper Wiki Della Vacker page. Della is also described as extremely beautiful and fashionable, often with long gowns and dresses. Relationships * ALDEN (husband) Della is married to Alden. Their relationship is steady and they have stayed together even after, many people (most notably Dame/Councillor Alina) have tried to break them up. She cares for him deeply. In Exile, she is extremely upset when Alden's mind breaks but tries to stay strong for her children. She was obsessed over trying to bring him back by doing things that he likes. * FITZ (son) Fitz is the second oldest child of Della. She loves him and is concerned for him. When Fitz tried to get into Alden's mind when his (Alden's) mind was broken and got hurt, Della fainted. * BIANA (daughter) Like her mother and oldest brother, Biana is a vanisher. Biana is said to look a lot like her mother. Both mother and daughter share a love of fashion. * ALVAR (son) Alvar is the oldest child of Della and like his mother and younger sister, is a vanisher. When Alvar comes for dinner Della immediately sets a place for him. Della also cried for weeks when Alvar was discovered to be a Neverseen member. Aside from this, Alvar is her only child that has her cobalt eyes, instead of Alden's teal. Neverseen In Neverseen, Della proves herself to be much more than a fashion-loving mother. She stows away with Sophie and her friends when they go to join the Black Swan by remaining vanished. She is only discovered when Biana (who was the only person Della told about her plan) asks for another device that helps with breathing underwater, which makes everybody suspicious, because she only needed one herself. Mr. Forkle read Biana's mind and learned about Della. However, Della still insisted in joining the Black Swan, and convinced Mr. Forkle that she would be very helpful, by easily knocking him down in heels and proving that she could walk through water without creating ripples and or getting wet. Della is a very powerful Vanisher and can move very fast. She is very tough and not afraid to fight for what is right. Della also mentions in Neverseen that she once walked among humans, and her reception was less than friendly. Nightfall In Nightfall, Della joins Edaline Ruewen and Juline Dizznee to make a team, protecting Wylie as he "makes a deal with the Neverseen." She proves that she is powerful by tricking Ro, and is able to hold a knife to her throat by vanishing and "attacking". Trivia * Della joins the Black Swan in book four. * Della is a very powerful Vanisher. * People think of her as just a fragile beauty, when really she isn't * She tried to bring Alden back when he was broken in book two. * She has studied music with dwarves. * Della is one of Sophie's favorite people. * Only one in the Vacker family that isn't physically hurt by the Neverseen at some point in the series. Category:Informative Category:The Vacker Family Category:Adult